shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrunzel
Astrunzel is the femslash ship between Astrid and Rapunzel from the How to Train Your Dragon and Tangled fandoms. Canon Rapunzel and Astrid never meet due to Astrid being a DreamWorks character, while Rapunzel is a Disney character. Both Rapunzel and Astrid are the main female characters who are very close with the males protagonists of their CGI films, Flynn/Eugene and Hiccup. As well as them being very close friends with a type of reptile, Pascal the chameleon and Stormfly the Deadly Nadder dragon, and during the events of "Pascal's Dragon" Pascal was turned into a dragon for a day while Rapunzel rides his dragon friend. Rapunzel tried Little Big Guy to survive in the wild and after their flight Rapunzel gets their dragon friend to go be with his family, while Astrid tamed Stormfly and a few other dragons to trust good humans like Astrid and her friends before sanding them back into the wild, where Stormfly eventually became one of them at the end of the third HTTYD film. To help Rapunzel and Astrid with their dragon trained they turned to a book that contains dragon knowledge of the dragons in their worlds. The two girls are also friends with a type of inventor who is ahead of his time, a blacksmith that knows a few story-like legends, the leaders of the places they came across and helped when they were in trouble, and someone who was once their enemy and had stolen something from the two before they became their friends. There have even been times where Rapunzel, Astrid or one of their friends get captured and placed in a type of cage by one of their enemies, where some of them are part of a group who wish harm on their homes and leaders, that the two girls are close with. As Frederic is Rapunzel's father while Stoick views Astrid as a valuable ally who he is proud to have her as his daughter-in-law, even though Stoick had died a year before Astrid marries Hiccup while Frederic was able to attend Rapunzel's wedding and walks her down the isle as she marries Eugene. Before Astrid and Rapunzel marry their love interests, Hiccup gives Astrid the betrothal gift that was once given to his mother while Eugene presents Rapunzel with an engagement ring, on a few occasions where Rapunzel had once tried to propose to Eugene before they officially to marry on another. The reason Rapunzel didn't say yes the first two times was because she wasn't ready for marriage, just as Astrid didn't feel ready for it herself until the end of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, even though both girls truly love Eugene and Hiccup. Their other common and similar traits is that both Astrid and Rapunzel have blond hair that they have worn in a braid, have defeated their homes and the places they've been to with their friends by their sides, wield a metal made type of weapon, an axe and frying pan as their signer weapons of choice and have used other types of weapons when needed to, and have been on a type of treasure hunt with their friends. They have also spend time on a ship they had sailed on to cross the sea, whenever they aren't traveling through the air. Along with their TV series revealing Astrid to have an uncle while Rapunzel is shown to have an aunt. Astrid had became a mother of two, while an "incident" at the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow had Rapunzel taking up early parenting, for a short time, when three of her friends were turned into children and a baby. One of Rapunzel's young friends was cursed with the ability to turn into a werewolf, while one of Astrid's friends had believed he would be turned into a dragon on a full moon night. Fanon Astrunzel is a secondary/honorary femslash ship of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, where Rapunzel and Hiccup are part of the Big 4 along with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Merida from Brave, that sometimes has Astrid, along with Flynn and Toothiana, is one of its secondary or honorary members of the RotBTD crossover. They are also largely/mediumly part of The Big Four Ladies, where Toothiana and Astrid they take Hiccup and Jack's places in a female only group version of the Big 4 fandom, beside Rapunzel and Meridam, beside Rapunzel and Merida. It is less popular than Astriana, Merunzel and Meristrid, then though in its own way it is a femslash version of Hiccunzel and possibly Flynnstrid. Along with fans commonly featuring the two female characters in Tangled/HTTYD crossover fanfics, that sometimes has the ship, sometimes Hijack or its two rival het ships, Eugunzel and Hiccstrid, as part of the story. With Rapunzel and Astrid as friends or loves. Since in canon, Astrid and Rapunzel end up with Hiccup and Flynn/Eugene, respectively, this ship is present in scenarios where the characters never met their canon love interest (or met but didn't get together) or something happened to make their relationships fall apart. As the most eager to make new friends out of the two, Rapunzel would be the one to approach Astrid, and she would be fascinated with Stormfly as well. In a few Tangled/Rapunzel and How to Train Your Dragon/Viking AUs, fans have Astrid as Rapunzel while the blond haired princess is seen as a upbeat version of Astrid. Along with a manip fanart featuring the two in each other's clothing for those AUs. On AO3, the ship only has 5 fanfics on it. As well as the ship having small fanbases on both DeviantArt and Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Astrid/Rapunzel tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the Trivia *Both of their films came out in 2010, and have their own follow-up TV series that takes place after their first films and lead up to the events that take place in How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Tangled Ever After. Navigation